


There's No Escape (I Can't Wait)

by kissesfromkrug



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Candy Canes, First Kisses, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissesfromkrug/pseuds/kissesfromkrug
Summary: "How about we go back to your place so you two can fuck, and while you do that, papi and I can play video-games. Sound like a plan?"





	There's No Escape (I Can't Wait)

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit, fictional; feel free to point out any typos. :)
> 
> Title taken from "Toxic" by Britney Spears.

 "Remember the last time we were here?" Willy grins, and Auston shoulders him.

"You almost killed us on that stupid Ferris wheel," he shoots back, and Willy laughs contagiously.

"No I didn't, you're just afraid of heights."

"I'm not - it literally said 'do not rock the seat'! And you know what you did? You rocked that goddamn seat and we almost died." Mitch grins from beside them, opening his mouth to say something probably stupid. "Shut up."

"I didn't even -  _you_ shut up!"

"Want a candy cane?" Kasperi offers, shoving a handful in their faces out of nowhere.

"Why'd you rob Santa, dude?" Mitch asks, grabbing several. 

"Says the guy who takes half of them," Auston says with an eyeroll. Mitch only raises an eyebrow and unwraps one, shoving it in his mouth as he silently dares Auston to comment. It's an average candy cane, really, but the way Mitch sucks on it greedily as they walk makes it look like so much more. He closes his eyes at one point as he pulls it out of his mouth, wet lips parted and red tongue visible beyond still-white teeth.

Auston wants to kill him - or kiss him. It's rather nerve-wracking that he can't decide which to do first.

"Stop acting like you're blowing that thing, that's not why I gave it to you," Kasperi says, and Mitch and Willy laugh while Auston's cheeks heat up.

"I'm not, this is just how I eat them," Mitch says innocently, slowly licking up the length of the candy and deliberately not looking at Auston. Kasperi nudges Auston, and when he looks over, hands him a candy cane.

"Why-"

"Payback," Kasperi says under his breath with a sly grin. Auston unwraps the candy cane and slides it in his mouth, tossing the wrapper in a trash they pass it.

"Fuck you!" Willy exclaims as Kasperi snatches his hat, tucking it under his arm and sprinting towards the Ferris wheel. Willy nearly trips over a bench as he chases his friend, and Mitch and Auston burst into laughter.

"Little clumsy, eh?" Auston calls, seeing Willy flip him off as he disappears around a corner after Kasperi.

"So young," Mitch sighs, and Auston elbows him.

"Dude, no. Don't even." Mitch just grins toothily at him, wrapping his lips around the candy cane and sucking as Auston stares.

"Dude,  _yes_." His eyes flick down to Auston's mouth for a second, a candy cane hanging out of the side of it. Auston averts his eyes and clears his throat awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets as they finally turn the corner. Willy and Kasperi are nowhere to be found, but there's familiar giggles and shouts from an alleyway shrouded in darkness. When Auston looks around that corner, he's more than a little surprised.

"Fuck," Willy gets out as he shoves Kasperi back. "Sorry, uh-"

"Dude." Mitch goes for a double fist bump, but the two just stare at him. "What? You guys just won me $50."

" _What_?"

"Jk, jk, I didn't, but like-" Mitch waves around his arms with a huge knowing smile. "You guys were so obvious."

"You just caught them almost making out in an alley, what could be more obvious?" Auston points out, and Mitch fake-glares at him.

"Shut up," Kasperi mumbles, evidently embarrassed. "He didn't actually-"

"If you assholes had waited five seconds," Willy says, sending Mitch a look. Kasperi blushes, but Willy takes no notice as Mitch protests,

"It wasn't  _me_!"

"Well, it wasn't just me."

"Oh my god," Willy says, pursing his lips and staring at his shoes.

"How about we go back to your place so you two can fuck, and while you do that, papi and I can play video-games. Sound like a plan?" Auston almost spits out his candy cane at Mitch's words, and Kasperi's eyes go wide.  _Papi?_ What the fuck, Mitch?

"We're not-" Kasperi looks at Willy, biting his plump lower lip. "We're not fucking, what the hell?" Auston can almost hear him saying  _but I wish we were._

"You could be though," Mitch says, pointing his candy cane at them. He hasn't stopped smiling once. "C'mon, dude, I'm tryna get you laid!"

"Shut  _up_ , Marns, you're not helping!" Mitch takes a surprised step back as Kasperi nearly stomps past them, and Willy looks heartbroken.

"Sorry," Auston says, and Mitch punches his shoulder. "Well, you weren't gonna say it."

"Nice going, Marns," Willy sighs, and Auston slings an arm around his shoulders as they emerge back into the real world.

"You're such an idiot," Auston says over his shoulder, but Mitch isn't listening, eyes focused quite obviously on Auston's ass. Auston frowns and raises an eyebrow, and Mitch whistles back at him, winking.

"Are we gonna stay?" Willy asks, and Auston sighs.

"All up to you."

"Mitch? You wanna do anything, ride anything?" Auston lets go of Willy and turns around as Willy laughs. They both know what happened the last time they were on the Ferris wheel together. Mitch twists his tongue one more time around the candy cane and says with a smirk,

"I wanna ride that." Willy's eyes widen, and he wheezes with laughter as Auston turns bright red. He stares at Mitch pointing at him, Willy's hand squeezing his arm so tightly he might lose circulation.

"Fuck off," he chokes, kicking Willy in the ankle and tugging him along. He'd rather almost die on the Ferris wheel with Willy than deal with Mitch and his teasing that hits a little too close to home.

"Aww, you know you love me." With Mitch's arm over his shoulders on one side and Willy on the other, Auston feels just a bit trapped, despite being out in the fresh air. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Mitch, it's _not fucking funny_ ," Auston growls, and Willy takes a step back.

"I'm gonna go...find Kas, so...I'll just let you two figure this out yourselves, yeah?"  _No no no, that's not helpful, don't leave me alone with him_ , Auston thinks desperately, but Willy's already disappeared into the crowd. 

"Could we get a picture?" A voice asks, and Mitch squeezes Auston's shoulder once before responding. Auston puts on a smile for the tiny phone camera, wondering how in the world he let himself fall so hard.

"Hey, I wasn't trying to be mean or anything," Mitch says as they walk side by side away from the festivities, Auston staying a safe distance away so they don't bump elbows. "You know that, right?" Auston doesn't answer, glaring at the ground in front of him. "Aus." Nothing. "Buddy, I'm sorry."

"If you were sorry, you would've stopped when Kas ran away like he'd seen his mother's ghost," he finally replies. "But no, you just - you just gotta keep being a nosy asshole and popping everyone's personal bubble - Marns, people want their privacy!"

"Why'd you get so mad when Willy asked me what I'd like to do?" Mitch asks.

"'Cause it's not funny, thought we covered that." Auston's tone is colder than the wind that nips at their noses and ears, turning cheeks red and freezing toes and fingertips.

"Well, okay, but why did it make you angry?"

"It was stupid."

"Answer my question."

"Fuck off." 

" _Auston_ , fucking  _answer_ me - please," Mitch insists, big blue eyes begging Auston to appease his curious mind. "Please. I'm not trying to be funny."

"Because-" Auston starts, searching for the words as they come to the edge of the sidewalk. Walking home it is. 

"Because why?" Auston's brow furrows, and when the crosswalk light turns white, he follows Mitch across the road. He clenches his fists together for a moment, letting out a frustrated noise.

"Because I want it but I don't want to want it."

"Wait...want what?" Auston takes a deep breath and says firmly,

"You." Mitch trips over his feet, barely avoiding running into a pair of joggers.

"Are you serious?" Auston rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm embarrassing myself in public for fun."

"I sense sarcasm." Auston doesn't even bother replying. "But like, you do? After all this, you want me? For how long?"

"Does it matter?"

"Uh,  _yeah_ , I've been trying to woo you since like, training camp," Mitch says like it's obvious. Which, in hind-sight, it kinda is, but honestly - what the fuck, Mitch?

"You can't be serious," Auston says in a monotone. "You can't."

"Why not?" Mitch says easily, like they're not walking past people who may or may not know who they are. People who may or may not have listened to their conversation. "Why can't I want you?"

"Because, that's not how it works! It's always...it always ends up - you know..."

"I don't know, actually," Mitch says, 'cause he's an asshole. Or maybe he just doesn't know. Probably the first option, if Auston's being honest.

"It never works out," he sighs. "It's never requited or anything. It never-"

"Why not?" Auston bites his lip and looks over at Mitch, who's smiling softly back at him. "Why can't it work out?" Mitch presses. "Why are you saying 'never'?"

"'Cause life is shitty and unfair."

"It doesn't have to be though, not if you make the most of it," Mitch assures him, setting a hand on Auston's shoulder and clamping down. "So stop worrying, stop pining, and just kiss me already." Auston feels himself smile as a warm feeling surfaces in his gut, a positive, happy feeling that spreads the warmth throughout his body.

"Not here," Auston says, and Mitch's hand slides around so his arm lays across his shoulders.

"Then let's get somewhere that we can."

• • •

"Oh, fuck, please," Kasperi moans faintly, probably from Willy's bedroom, and Auston laughs as Mitch's cheeks go red.

"You did tell them to go fuck," he says, and Mitch elbows him.

"I didn't mean  _here_!"

"Well, they didn't get the message." Auston flops down on the couch, but Mitch still stands near the front door with his thinking face on. "What?" Mitch only smirks, sneaking to the bedroom and pounding loudly on the door, shouting,

"We get it, you're both hot, don't shove it in our faces!" There's a loud thump and a flurry of curses, followed by breathless laughter. 

"Then go the fuck away!" Kasperi shouts back, a smile in his voice. Mitch returns to the living room with an even bigger smile than before.

"Sorry, where were we?" He settles himself next to Auston, throwing his legs over Auston's lap and leaning back against the arm of the couch. Auston's still in disbelief that he actually gets the chance to touch Mitch, so his brain doesn't really catch up to the fact that Mitch's hand is grabbing the front of his shirt. Mitch tugs, and Auston, feigning reluctance, slides Mitch's legs off and leans over him.

"Are you sure you want me?"

"I'd be insane not to," Mitch murmurs, moving up to close the few inches between them. His lips taste like peppermint and chocolate, and it's Auston's new favorite flavor. 

Mitch's other hand comes up Auston's arm, cupping his jaw delicately and reclining further back. Auston props himself up on either side of Mitch's head, tongue tracing over Mitch's sweet lips and darting into his mouth. Auston isn't  _not_ experienced, so he doesn't have a reason to be nervous, but...this is  _Mitch_. The sudden thought hits him, and he pulls back quickly, eyes wide and mouth looking well-kissed. "What's wrong?" Mitch looks loose and relaxed except for his eyes, which dart around the room and refuse to focus on anything - especially Auston.

"You sure this is okay?"

"I would've fucking decked you if it wasn't," he says, gaze locking on Auston's red mouth. "Or something like that."

"Warn me before you hit me," Auston grins, his nose bumping Mitch's. "I might not notice."

"Shut up." Mitch lets go of his shirt and grabs the curve of his shoulder, effectively pulling Auston down for another, more biting kiss. Auston feels him smiling widely into his mouth, knees almost involuntarily shifting so they're effectively trapping Mitch. Auston knocks Mitch's hat off as he runs his fingers through the soft locks, cupping the back of his head to hold him steady. Mitch reaches his hand down and brushes his palm across the front of Auston's jeans, squeezing a bit as Auston lets out a low groan.

" _Fuck_."

"Hey Aus?" Mitch's tone is teasing as he pulls back, Auston licking his lips as he stares down at him. Auston hopes his expression says  _I'd rather make out than talk but anything with you is okay_. "Did you like it when I called you papi?"

"You figure it out," Auston growls playfully, mouthing along Mitch's neck and leaving little bites that will fade by tomorrow. Or not.


End file.
